


Table for Two

by PetdaPan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetdaPan/pseuds/PetdaPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats Hummels和Benedikt Höwedes有著一個平常人不會做的，每週三的約定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for Two

每一個星期三夜晚，都是Schalke 04隊長Benedikt Höwedes和同區死敵Borussia Dortmund的隊長Mats Hummels的例行聚餐。這項活動有時候會在Dortmund進行，有時候會在Gelsenkirchen展開，或者是更多的時候，當兩人的行程都比較有空時，他們會選擇在兩者之間的小城市悠閒的吃一頓飯，在附近到處閒逛的同時談天說地，最後在分別時友好地握一握手，把對方拉進一個不緊不慢的擁抱然後禮貌地道別。

雖然說強調了雙方的身份，亦有見及兩者的身份的特殊和當中令人尷尬的緣由，但這並不是說好像有誰會介意一樣——至少當事人們看起來對此毫無顧慮。縱然他們在晚餐中始終鮮少談及有關球會的近況，亦從來不會穿藍色或黃色的衣服赴約，言談之間從來只有關於個人喜好的探討、最近生活上的喜怒哀樂以及一些他們都認識的好友的趣事，至於餘下的時間，兩人只會保持微笑地默默吃完整頓飯，因為在那時刻雙方之間已不需任何言語而氣氛決不然是尷尬和無聊的；無論如何，他們還是照樣擁有了一個風雨不改、只屬於兩人美好的星期三約定，若是有機會被旁人認出來的話，那場面絕對難以惹起任何兩隊隊長不和的輿論，反倒像二人在這種淡然長久的關係上悠然自得。

 

 

有一次，Julian Draxler向Benedikt Höwedes問及此事，可能是因為他認為要和一個人保持著一種恆久的承諾實在太難了，也有可能是因為他單純的好奇怎麼會有人對這種諾言有堅持信守的興趣，更不用說約定的對象還是Borussia Dortmund的隊長。

「說真的，Benni，你們每個星期三走在一起都在幹嘛？」

「就只是普通的吃吃飯，聊聊生活瑣事而已。」

「就只是這樣？沒有別的事？你都還沒有要和我約定在哪一天吃飯聊天聯絡感情呢，其他隊員都沒有！」

Benedikt Höwedes不禁失笑，這樣的約定在別人眼裡也許很沒趣，但他可是十分享受每星期這個平和又放鬆的聚會，甚至於有點期待它的到來，鑑於在他想抒發個人見解的時候能像Mats Hummels一樣只坐在他對面細心聆聽他說話並偶爾在嘴角勾上鼓勵性微笑的人可不多了。（而Benedikt Höwedes覺得Mats Hummels的笑容很溫柔。）

「沒有，就這樣了，我們偶爾也會不聊天就只是坐著安安靜靜的吃著。」

「這樣太無聊了我可受不了這個，這聽起來就像是某對年屆七十老掉牙的老夫婦由於沒有其他事情可做而又沒有氣力說話只好靜靜地坐在一起盯著對方的臉到老的每天例行公事。」 Julian Draxler翻了翻白眼，幾分鐘之前他似乎曾有過跟著Benedikt Höwedes去一趟聚會的念頭（並不是說Benedikt Höwedes一定會帶他去，畢竟那一直以來都是一個 **二人** 聚會），而現在顯然他已經不會再對此抱有任何幻想了。

Benedikt Höwedes對於Julian Draxler的回答只露出一個無奈又縱容的笑容，其後便抱著膝蓋看著桌上的日曆不再作聲。

 

 

而另一邊廂，Marco Reus在聽聞兩人的約定後便無數次的試圖約Mats Hummels在星期三下午外出，而毫無疑問地被一一悉數拒絕。

「Mats，這已經是第15932次我邀請你在星期三下午紆尊降貴和我外出了，而你依然拒絕了我？Bro，我只是要你一個星期三而已，Benni依然可以擁有你以後無數那麼多個星期三，然後你們就可以像被世俗阻止仍然義無反顧走在一起的羅密歐和茱麗葉一樣，只是你們可以跑到去不知道哪個地方躲起來而沒有人要理會你們之間誰要喝下毒藥。」

「Marco，約定就是約定。」

「老天，而且我只是約你星期三下午而不是你認為在一個星期中最重要的那個該死的晚上！」

Marco Reus看起來是如此的認真，控訴著Mats Hummels的惡行時臉上帶著惱怒和不解，Mats Hummels對此只是嘆了口氣。

「我要為這個約定預備好最好的自己，這個一星期只有一次的約會值得我這樣做。再說，Marco，你知道我其他時間都有空而且我和你幾乎每天都會見面的吧？」

而Marco Reus先是瞪大雙眼露出「天啊兄弟你是認真的嗎」的表情，其後表現出6歲小孩說謊話時被拆穿的神情，撥了撥頭髮低著頭尷尬地歪起一邊嘴角便離開了更衣室。

 

 

終於，這個兩人期待已久的聚會如期到來。

這次他們所選的餐廳是一間由Marco Reus所推薦（這通常意味著危險和不可靠，但Mats Hummels還是相信了他，這可能是某種意義上的補償。），在兩個城市中間而不太起眼的小店，在街上會匆匆走過而事後你未必能記起你曾見過這樣的一家店舖的那種，因此Mats Hummels莫名有些精神緊張的在約定時間的三十分鐘前到達打點好一切。

而目前而言店內的所有事物看起來並無任何不妥，整體看起來也只是如店面一樣給予人靜謐、平和，內裡卻別有洞天的感覺；特別是它現在把所有讓人不安的狂風呼號都通通鎖在門外，如像一個能給予小船避世的港灣，而你在店內所能在意到的只會是咖啡豆在壺中翻滾的聲音，以及唱片機中傳來不知道是哪名歌手但可肯定是八十年代風格的歌聲，並且是Benedikt Höwedes和Mats Hummels都會喜歡的那種，由他們之前有關於音樂風格的討論而得知。

Benedikt Höwedes亦比約定時間早五分鐘來到，他一邊走進店中一邊除下圍在脖子上厚厚的圍巾，在他發現Mats Hummels就站在店內一角的那張二人小桌後便馬上上前友善地擁抱了一下對方。當兩人分開的時候Mats Hummels無意地向Benedikt Höwedes剛剛被冷風吹得通紅的臉頰呼了一口熱氣，此時的Benedikt Höwedes才真正的感受到店中特意調較的溫度所帶來的暖意包圍著他整個身軀，緩和了他本來有點僵硬的神色。

兩人坐下後，Mats Hummels便在Benedikt Höwedes心不在焉的同意下叫了一個比薩。

這刻的Benedikt Höwedes緊緊盯著地面，好像Mats Hummels是躺在地上而不是坐在他對面等著他先開口一樣，不過Benedikt Höwedes並無意要說話。

不知道是這家店上菜速度太快還是Benedikt Höwedes實在是躊躇了太久仍沒開口，轉眼間熱騰騰的比薩已送上桌面。

要知道一直以來大多都是由Benedikt Höwedes作主動首先打開話匣子，而Mats Hummels在旁仔細傾聽間或點頭和說上幾句表示同意，以後再由Mats Hummels說點關於自己的事，一些Benedikt Höwedes會喜歡聽到的事，因為他對於Mats Hummels這個人總有著一鼓說不上來的興趣，他總是想要認識他更多，而Mats Hummels也許能從Benedikt Höwedes那像是突然被點亮的神情那裡得知這件事。

「Benni，你知道你有什麼想說都可以說出來，我們之間似乎沒有什麼不能提到的事。」Mats Hummels其實並沒有表現出任何一絲不耐煩，或者他只是不想Benedikt Höwedes再被自己混亂的思緒所纏繞，於是希望把他從那裡解救出來。

聞言後，Benedikt Höwedes抬起頭對上Mats Hummels的臉，此時的Mats Hummels手上拿著一塊比薩不失禮儀的吃著，Benedikt Höwedes看見此等情況後肩膀稍稍放鬆，也拿起一塊比薩吃起來。

「Mats，我們每週三這樣的聚會你會覺得無聊麼？就什麼都不做的坐在這兒？也不是說這樣像是快要七十歲的老人無事可做就沒趣的坐在這之類的……」

「七十歲的老人可不會約在一起吃比薩，Benni。」

「羅密歐與茱麗葉也不會吃比薩……」Mats Hummels對自己小聲唸道。

「要是你願意，我們去看看電影、去書店或只是單純的去小河邊看落葉也行，反正有你在身邊我從來不會覺得無聊。」Mats Hummels建議道。

「你真的是這樣想的？」

「完全自心底發出的。」

「呼……我只是怕你會開始感到厭煩了，我想過Julian說的話……」

「Benni，如果可以的話，我甚至想每天都見上你一面。」

「什麼？」

Mats Hummels沒有作聲。

「我……我想，為什麼不呢？既然我們都如此享受二人相伴的時光？」 Benedikt Höwedes有些手足無措的說道。

「Benni，這大概就是我們為什麼會有這個二人聚會的原因，永遠只有兩個人。」 Mats Hummels又露出了那種鼓勵性的微笑。

「因為我們坐的是二人小桌？」

 

 

「你說你也想去河邊看落葉的說話是真的？Benni？一般人可沒有興趣做這個。」

「完全自心底發出的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一杯白開水，不知道當中有沒有甜味  
> 本來是打算是一篇文中寫上兩件事但最後兩個構思竟然完完全全的獨立生長開來了，於是只好先這樣打一篇，到最後已經不知道自己在打什麼而且我也不認為我還有力氣打另外一篇，所以，這篇就這樣爛尾了XD  
> 文中如果有出現誰誰誰絕對不是因為我的私心而真的是因為這個角色需要他  
> 天知道我為什麼可以打得完這篇，要知道我可是有好幾篇Schweinski已經胎死腹中  
> 我知道這篇東西頗為沉悶要是有人耐得住把它看完那我實在太感謝他了


End file.
